Gone with the Wind
by xHellxButterflyx
Summary: A one-shot based on a poem I came across. Kakashi HatakexYou/Reader


A silver haired jonin stood in front of an angular obsidian stone, face and stance solemn. He was tall, had toned muscles, and a dark, navy blue mask covered the majority of his face. His gray eyes looked at a name on the KIA (Killed in Action) stone. In his hands, he held a bouquet of fresh -favorite flowers-.

**Do not stand at my grave and weep.**

Usually, he came to the KIA stone to visit his childhood friend and teammate Obito, but today's visit wasn't for him.

'-Flowers- were her favorite.' He recalled, his eyes softening up a bit. After a moment, he shook his head and tightened his jacket around himself. Snowflakes started to lazily fall onto the cold earth.

**I am not there, I do not sleep.**

He read the name on the gravestone. Your name.

-Your last name, first name-

No matter how many times he read it, it said the same thing. No matter how much he wanted it to all be a lie, the engraved name in front of him remained unchanging, unrelenting. The truth repeated itself in his head.

You were dead, dead, dead.

You were dead.

Dead.

He would never see your smile again, or hear your melodious laughter. He would never again see the sunlight dance in your hair and your eyes twinkle with delight.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

**I am the thousand winds that blow,**

A gentle breeze ruffled his untamable hair and danced across his covered cheeks. He thought someone was calling his name, but decided that it was his imagination.

The wind whirled and sent snowflakes fluttering about the air for half a minute longer before the snow continued its inevitable descent to the earth.

**I am the diamond glints on snow.**

The snow slowly started to pile on the ground. The snow that had already collected on the ground coruscated semi-brightly while some simply reflected what little evening sunlight that pierced the snow clouds on this dreary day.

He closed his eyes and let a nostalgic feeling take over him as he recalled precious memories of her.

And he thought that he could vaguely hear your laughter.

**I am the sunlight on ripened grain,**

In his mind, he could clearly see you;_ laughing gleefully as you ran across through a field of ripened grain, your –eye color- eyes translucent and shining while your luscious –hair color- strands danced with the wind. You were running, but in his eyes, it looked like you were simply dancing gracefully across the field._

Then it all faded away into another precious memory.

**I am the gentle autumn rain.**

_You were standing at the entrance of Konoha. It was autumn, leaves changing colors into a fiery blaze of reds, oranges, and yellows. It was slightly raining and you were shivering slightly, but ignored it as you eagerly looked for any sign of the returning shinobi._

_Suddenly, in the distance, you saw four figures come into view. You couldn't help but smile widely as you started racing across the distance and into his arms. You yelled out his name as you embraced him._

_"Y-your name." He said, returning your embrace and holding you closer to him. "You're wet, how long –"_

_"I missed you." You interrupted, eagerly looking into his face and cupping his cheek. Your eyes were full of relief and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face._

_"I missed you too, -your name-."_

_"Kakashi…"_

**When you awaken in the morning's hush,**

Kakashi snapped out of his reverie and looked around. He could've sworn that he felt a familiar presence just now and he could've sworn he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked around cautiously, but couldn't sense anyone anymore. Kakashi shook his head lightly and tightened the reign on his emotions.

**I am the swifter, uplifting rush**

'I need to stop daydreaming. Get a grip on yourself.' He harshly said to himself.

'She's dead. –Your name- is dead. Get over it and move on.' Kakashi reprimanded himself.

After a moment of silence, another thought emerged. '…She really is gone, isn't she?' He sadly said to himself.

**Of quiet birds in circled flight.**

The snow had ceased by the time he bent over and placed the bouquet on the KIA stone. He lightly brushed off the snow that had collected on it. Footsteps approached the clearing and Kakashi became alert.

Sasuke came into the clearing, expression apathetic. However, his eyes hinted a bit of sadness.

"Sensei, it's getting late." Sasuke murmured.

Kakashi eased from his stance and nodded. He then turned to face the skies.

**I am the soft star that shines at night.**

Sasuke looked up to see what his sensei was looking at.

There were still some gray clouds in the air, but a couple of stars were visible. 'Had it really gotten that late?' Kakashi mused to himself.

"You know sensei…" Sasuke started. Kakashi turned to look at his student and noticed that Sasuke seemed stiff and awkward.

"They said that when someone dies, they become a star…" Sasuke stated uncomfortably.

Kakashi's eye widened a bit. Was Sasuke trying to comfort him? This was… unexpected.

Kakashi slowly walked over to Sasuke and patted his head.

"Thanks. Go on ahead Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi suggested, putting on a carefree smile.

Sasuke nodded and started to head off. Kakashi turned to the heavens again and sighed.

"I miss you –Your name-." Kakashi whispered before turning away and heading back to his abode. In the quiet stillness, a lone teardrop from Kakashi's visible eye splashed soundlessly with the ground.

**Do not stand at my grave and cry,**

It may seem like no one noticed that soundless splash, but to one person – more like spirit- that splash echoed into her ears and resonated to her very core.

_"Kakashi…"_ You (More like your spirit) stated longingly from your perch on top of the KIA stone. Your hand was still outstretched to where you fleetingly touched his cheek earlier.

**I am not there, I did not die.**

_And then you were gone with the wind._

Hope you liked it...

I don't own anything.


End file.
